


In Reverse

by Boreascup



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boreascup/pseuds/Boreascup
Summary: “你还有最后一次考虑的机会，布鲁斯。”被摔在床上时迪克开玩笑地说，“你是我的养父兼导师。人们会说闲话的。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 40





	In Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> 几个月前被老福特屏蔽的车。没啥营养，可以不看。  
> 有一点点点点泰坦tv剧情提及

“你还有最后一次考虑的机会，布鲁斯。”被摔在床上时迪克开玩笑地说，“你是我的养父兼导师。人们会说闲话的。”

布鲁斯欺身压上他，用膝盖分开迪克的大腿。“而你是理查德·格雷森。”

他笑出声来，抬起上半身去吻布鲁斯没有弧度的嘴唇。你不应该这样做，你不是为了这个而回来的。一个声音说。但迪克恶狠狠地反驳它：我能为他做任何事。

布鲁斯的床单和被子都是深灰色的，一个适合的颜色，足够典雅且足以让血迹看上去不那么触目惊心。在当上罗宾的第一年，父母从空中坠落的一幕几乎每夜都在迪克的梦魇中上演。从冷汗中独自惊醒的那些夜晚，布鲁斯允许他半夜溜进主卧室，爬上过于宽敞的双人床给自己筑一个小窝。那时的蝙蝠衣材料还没有更新换代，布鲁斯身上难免会出现骇人的淤青与未愈合的伤痕。于是他喜欢蜷缩在布鲁斯的一只手臂旁，闻着那淡淡的鲜血与医用酒精的气息入睡。这让他知道自己并非在黑暗中孤身一人。

此刻他又陷在了深灰色的床垫里，在最不恰当的时刻回忆童年。布鲁斯正在打开他的身体，以一种全新的方式侵犯他的隐私——他不觉得现在问起追踪器的事¹是个好主意，但在其他时间提起不见得能好上多少。至少什么也不会比他们正在做的事糟糕。“布鲁斯，”他尝试开启话题，可声音听起来已经不像自己的了。而布鲁斯抬起头看了他一眼，似乎把这当成了某种邀请。

下一秒他把所有的理智都丢得一干二净。一种痛苦的甜蜜随着布鲁斯的动作蚕食他的身体，他意识到自己的呻吟听上去是多么的脆弱，以至于布鲁斯放缓了节奏安抚地吻去他脸上不存在的泪痕。“继续，”在双腿缠上布鲁斯的腰时他无法克制声音里的欲望，像快死在沙漠的人那样绝望地渴求更多，“继续……布鲁斯。”他喉咙里发出的一切都破碎不成句，却藏含着奇异的抚慰，所以蝙蝠侠继续占据他的身体，就像他很早以前就占据了他的灵魂和心脏。布鲁斯很快找到了完美的角度，一遍遍榨取出那具不断颤抖的年轻躯体中的每一丝快感。每次迪克认为他无法承受时布鲁斯总能给予更多，他能做的一切只是不停地在床上翻滚，痛恨自己喉咙里发出的难为情的呻吟。

在布鲁斯刚开始操他时他双手攥着床单，但下一次他把注意力放回它们身上时蝙蝠侠的后背已赫然出现几道鲜红的指印。他发现自己正描摹着男人背部因细汗而润泽的肌肉，感受手指下数不尽的伤疤。他认得大部分的伤，曾目睹它们从一道皮开肉绽的裂缝蜕变成苦白色的淡痕。他也记得伴他入睡的鲜血腥甜。这些皆为他们曾身为蝙蝠侠与罗宾的证据。

一刹那某种来自灵魂的疼痛击中了他，他不清楚自己陡然提高的呻吟是由于这股疼痛还是下身愈发激烈的贯穿。这是错的，他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，那双正在他上方三尺处盯着他的眼睛，那双自童年起就注视他成长的眼睛。这是错的，头脑里的警告逐渐响亮，但此时逃开已然太晚，再说他想要。他想要布鲁斯想得快死了。可同时他不可思议地感到悲伤，宛如这是某种禁忌，他们在做的事将永远得不到祝福。宛如他们罪不可恕。

“你快乐吗，布鲁斯？”他忍不住问，几乎听不见淹没在喘息之间的小小问句。但布鲁斯回答了，“是的。”他说，并亲吻他。他没有说谎，迪克读得懂那不再阴郁如雨幕的眉心所代表的含义，但他同时也没有微笑。

我应该早些回来，迪克想，我应该永远离开。但他两者都做不到。布鲁斯的手滑过他的身体，仅仅是普通的接触就让那临近释放的躯壳止不住地颤抖，他也许尖叫出声了，因为布鲁斯变本加厉地抚摸他，蹂躏他敏感的锁骨与乳尖。作为回应迪克用马戏团男孩独有的柔韧肢体更紧密地缠住了他，就好像这已经成为他们唯一能给予对方愉悦的方式。

而你快乐吗？布鲁斯钢蓝色的眼睛在夜里黑得如一道深渊，那眼神除了把人生吞下腹的情欲外还包含着更多喑哑的事物。也许他并没有这么问，只不过是迪克在肉体的剧烈快感下产生的幻听。

他没有答话，只是在高潮降临时一遍遍呼喊布鲁斯的名字。

他们保持相拥的姿势，在所有的深灰色帷幔中沉默了一会，平息自己的呼吸。然后迪克又开始动手动脚。布鲁斯一开始似乎毫无反应，但迪克能感觉到掌心之下逐渐紊乱的呼吸。最后他满意地听到男人恼火的咆哮。他笑起来，汗水在笑容下闪闪发光。

他被布鲁斯抱在怀里从后面进入。布鲁斯的腿绕上来桎梏他的腰，他的手腕也被牢牢抓住，上半身动弹不得。“控制狂。”意识到挣脱的不可行性时迪克忍不住紧张地笑骂，无端回想起蝙蝠洞训练的那些日子，布鲁斯教会他如何在被敌人牵制上肢时倚靠双腿的力量逃出生天。可惜所有的战斗本能对上布鲁斯通通化为乌有，罗宾的肌肉记忆要求他配合蝙蝠侠的动作。在布鲁斯抓着他的头发强迫他转过脑袋、让自己得以亲吻青年的喉结时他发出一声可怜的呜咽，听上去像换羽期雏鹰的哀鸣。于是布鲁斯更紧地搂住他，仿佛想将迪克揉碎在自己的双臂里。在肋骨处窒息似的疼痛中一个念头如电光般闪过，“布鲁斯，”他嘶哑着说，“我不会离开你的。”

但对方没有听他的，固执己见地我行我素。他于是放任布鲁斯把自己紧紧地抓着，倾听他喉结颤动时情至深处的低沉喘息，让自己陷入这场主导性过强的性爱中。他可以清楚地看到布鲁斯的手是怎样游走在自己的大腿根部以及向上一些的，被掌控的羞耻刺激他比对方提前达到高潮，但也只提前了一小会。一切结束后迪克的后脑勺脱力地倚着布鲁斯的颈窝，闭上眼大力地喘气，感觉自己的心跳达到了一个能使人疼痛的频率。

“你做得很好。”他听见布鲁斯仍然沾染情潮的低音在耳边施咒，就好像他们刚刚完成的是该死的夜巡一样。但这种即视感很快就消失，因为语罢布鲁斯舔了舔他的耳廓，迪克触电般抖了一下。作为回应他挑衅地答：“我知道。”

他听见布鲁斯鼻子里不屑的气音，这代表他至少尝试笑了笑。他还想说更多的蠢话，但释放后的余韵和软绵绵的疲倦正不容缓急地卷走他的意识。在自己彻底睡着前他喃语：“布鲁斯，我爱你。”

他希望布鲁斯不要仅仅把这当做一句床笫私语，一夜情后无意义的宣誓。在下一刻到来之前他就睡着了，脑袋还枕在对方身上。他不知道布鲁斯在黑暗中看了他的睡颜多久。最后，男人对睡梦中的迪克说：“我知道。”


End file.
